Pecados Capitales
by Lita Black
Summary: Pecados Capitales. Pecados Mortales. Cada uno de ellos representados por los cinco herederos de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black. [Serie de Drabbles]
1. Envidia

**Disclaimer: **

Se acuerdan del capítulo en el cual Sirius proclama que está completa y perdidamente enamorado de mí? No? Bueno eso demuestra que todo esto no me pertenece si no que es única y exclusivamente propiedad de la Sra. J.K. Rowling (Rubia, para los amigos) que se empecina en hacerme sufrir y quitarme a aquellos que me alegraron las tardes.

**

* * *

**

**Envidia.**

_Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee._

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo caminando entre esos muggles. Ella, una de las descendientes de una familia de sangres puras más importantes y reconocidas de todos los tiempos.

Suspiró tratando de no pensar en esos indignos que pasaban a su lado; la verdad es que tenía problemas más urgentes de momento. El tercer cumpleaños de su hijo se acercaba, y ella tenía que cargar con todo sola. Cerró los ojos por un momento al percibir de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho que se le formaba cada vez que pensaba en lo sola que la estaba dejando Lucius. Y esa sensación de desasosiego aumentó al pensar en que su marido jamás amaría a Draco como ella.

Para Lucius, Draco significaba el heredero perfecto de los Malfoy, la persona a la cual debía educar para seguir con todas las tradiciones y costumbres de una familia arcaica.

Para ella, Draco era su pequeña porción de cielo, desde pequeña había estado acostumbrada a los mimos de su familia, quizá por ser la más pequeña o la más disciplinada, pero siempre había sido el centro de las alabanzas y palabras de afecto, incluso en una familia tan rígida y fría como la suya. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, la familia ya no es lo que era en sus tiempos. Bellatrix, prisionera. Andrómeda, equivocada. Sirius, desterrado. Regulus, muerto. Alzó sus ojos azules al cielo, aún era de día pero podía claramente identificar, cuando el sol cayera, donde estaría cada una de las estrellas que les daban nombre. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, Draco no viviría la guerra como ella y no tendría que sufrir el esperar el regreso de sus seres más cercanos luego de cada misión.

¿Por qué demonios ese maldito medallón estaría en un mercado muggle tan conocido? Sí a Lucius no se le hubiese ocurrido recuperar ese medallón para obsequiárselo a Draco ella no tendría que soportar estar en compañía de esos muggles. ¿Cómo llegó el medallón a manos de los muggles? Ni Merlín lo sabía! Seguro que era para castigarla a ella.

De pronto paró en seco su continuo paso rápido. Reconocería esa figura aún estando ciega. Pero no podía ser ella. No ahora. Seguro que la había invocado al haber estado pensando todo eso acerca de la familia. ¡Lucius y Draco eran su familia ahora¿Por qué tendría que haber pensado en todos esa tarde?

Pero no cabía lugar a dudas…era ella.

Narcisa, estática, observó a su hermana mayor por detrás de un espeso follaje de árboles.

En el parque, Andrómeda, su maldito e indigno esposo muggle y una pequeña reían.

Merlín! Sí hasta había tenido una hija.

La niña que jugaba divertida, elevó sus ojos a los de su madre y comentó algo. Alguna ocurrencia. Narcisa estaba segura, pese a la distancia podía ver nítidamente los ojos almendrados de Andrómeda riendo, como siempre; de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando la regañaba a ella por intentar pintarse la cara con sus maquillajes.

Era injusto, sin duda que lo era.

Ella había pasado un día espantoso, en compañía de muggles y amargándose al pensar en su futuro y en el de Draco, de hecho, hacía mucho que no pasaba un momento realmente ameno.

Andrómeda, la traidora, la que había elegido al muggle para formar una familia estaba riendo de lo lindo junto a su hija y marido.

Narcisa aún no daba crédito de lo que veía, ni mucho menos se cuestionaba el por qué seguía parada ahí, observando a su hermana si era más que evidente que le importaba nada lo que tenía que ver en relación a ella.

De pronto Ted Tonks acurrucó a su esposa sobre su pecho, le susurró algo al oído y la meció suavemente. Andrómeda parecía segura en sus brazos. Segura y feliz.

Entonces Narcisa, enfurecida, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones bruscamente y continuó su camino.

Una sola vez había sentido que un abrazo podía darle seguridad. Pero ella sabía lo que era lo correcto.

Realmente era injusto. Ella se había casado con quien debía. Con quien era correcto y si bien había aprendido a amar a Lucius con el tiempo, él nunca logró infundirle la seguridad que los brazos de Severus le otorgaron aquella vez.

¡Era injusto!

Ella había elegido lo correcto, lo que se debía hacer…y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación contra su hermana.

Andrómeda había desterrado todos los valores familiares, había elegido la causa perdida, había traicionado a su familia. Y aún así era feliz.

Entonces Narcisa comprendió, que su frustración iba más allá de haber visto a su hermana a la cual había enterrado en su memoria hacía mucho tiempo.

No, Narcisa sabía que algo más pasaba ahí.

Y era **Envidia.**

Eso es lo que sentía por Andrómeda. Envidia de que ella aún eligiendo la deshonra de su familia y el repudio de los de su clase era feliz. Pese a todo tenía un marido que la amaba, no uno el cual la consideraba un adorno costoso, tenía un marido que la acompañaba en la crianza de su hija y además que parecía disfrutar de ello.

Jamás creyó poder sentir envidia de nada, ella, la porcelana de la familia, la mimada, la pequeña, la consentida, estaba llena de joyas, vestidos, zapatos, tendría el mundo si lo pedía. Todo, menos lo que Andrómeda tenía. Una familia. Unida y aparentemente feliz. Sí. Definitivamente. De alguna manera u otra, Narcisa envidiaba a su hermana, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, así que para levantarme un poco el ánimo y felicitarme por animarme a subir, me dejan un Review.

Que estén bien.

(Gracias hermanita por subir el Cap. Te adoro)

_**Lita Black**, la única y amada esposa de Sirius :)_


	2. Gula

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK Rowling por lo que nada de todo esto me pertenece, simplemente soy una niña que necesita mantenerse entretenida en sus horas de Emprendimiento de negocios por lo que deja que su imaginación vuele y para no tener que dar explicaciones al profesor de por qué estoy mirando el techo fijamente simulo tomar apuntes mientras escribo lo que leerán a continuación.

Buenas! Sí, volví. Pensaba actualizar antes, pero quería hacerlo con _pereza, _en el momento en el que estaba por subir el capítulo se me ocurrió una idea para reformarlo y que quedara mejor por lo que tardé mucho más en hacerlo y bueno, luego empezaron los parciales en el colegio y las vacaciones...demasiadas cosas para mi pobre cabeza.

En fín, a mí _gula_ me gustó como quedó, pero siempre encantada de recibir sus maldiciones imperdonables.

Por último, con un día de retraso...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JO! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!.

* * *

**Gula.  
**_Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber._

Era un sueño, sin lugar a dudas. Todavía no creía que estuviera allí. Era un imposible.

-Andy¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, genial. Gracias Ted.

No era ningún sueño, se encontraba desayunando con Ted. Tenía que irse con cuidado, no podía permitir que nadie de su familia se enterara que moría por el aire que respiraba ese hijo de muggles.

Ese desayuno era de ensueño, tenía tantas cosas que era imposible que dos personas terminaran de consumirlo en su totalidad.

Pero ella no podía parar de comer, sabía que Ted se había esforzado para poder llevarla a uno de esos restoranes que tan caros salían.

Ella, una aristócrata de raza, de las familias más puras e importantes de toda la historia. De sus hermanas, la más humana; de su familia, la de los ojos soñadores. Pero pertenecía a un estirpe imposible de igualar; y la arrogancia que corría por las venas de los Black's no sería fácil de sacar de su sangre aunque ella lo intentara. Se había enamorado de un _impuro_, pero seguía siendo Andrómeda, de las más destacadas alumnas de Slytherin, de todos los herederos quizá la más humana, pero sin lugar a dudas un Black, con todo lo que eso implica.

Y Ted lo sabía e intentaba complacerla. Y ella sabía que él lo sabía y comía como si fuese la última vez que probara bocado, después de todo ella sólo existía para complacerlo a él.

Fue una mañana agradable, si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar rogando porque un don nadie le sonriera seguramente hubiese reído. Sus padres se hubieran escandalizado, Bellatrix la hubiese mirado fijo transmitiéndole muy claro su mensaje: "Si te unes con un muggle vete despidiendo del aire que respiras" y Cissy hubiese hecho una mueca de desprecio.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, ahora lo único que quería era seguir en compañía de Ted; aunque estuviese comiendo la cuarta porción de pastel de limón.

Y si tenía que repetir no cabría duda lo que lo haría. Aunque tuviese que ingerir en su organismo toneladas de chocolate, azúcar y más chocolate, sin olvidar el resto de frutas, glucosa y cualquier cosa que contenga harina y huevos.

Ted quería consentirla, cuidarla, hacerla saber que él la consideraba una princesa.

Y ella, que fue criada para ser la princesa de los Black (o una de ellas) pensaba demostrarle que con él, ella era más importante que cualquier reina.

Realmente estaba enamorada de ese Ted Tonks.

Estúpida comida que es tan sabrosa. Estúpido camarero que le seguía ofreciendo. Estúpido vestido que le permitía comer a sus anchas sin notar que su estómago ocupaba más lugar que esa misma mañana. Estúpida comida. Estúpido Ted que le había preparado el desayuno más genial de su vida. Oh, bueno, él no era un estúpido. Pero le diría que la próxima vez que quiera agasajarla la lleve a pasear por el parque y no a aumentar tallas.

Cissy comprando zapatos con sus amigas, sus padres en una reunión de sociedad y Bellatrix…

Demonios¿Bellatrix no tendría que haber salido?

-¿De dónde vienes Andrómeda?

-De la sala principal hermana.

-Ya sé que vienes de la sala principal, no juegues conmigo! Con quién saliste?

-¿Tendría que darte explicaciones?

-A mí no me hables con ese tono tranquilo como si fuese una desquiciada. Que no soy ninguna idiota Andrómeda Black.

Lo había hecho, adrede, la había llamado por su apellido para recordarme de la manera más sutil que encontró, siendo Bellatrix eso es mucho pedir, que pertenecía a una casa noble, que no la podía defraudar, deshonrar.

Andrómeda la miró fijamente, el ser una Black le permitía poder ocultar su temor, aunque en este momento estuviese temblando por dentro su rostro jamás lo demostraría. ¿Cuánto sabía Bellatrix?

-Lo sé, hermanita, lo sé. – afirmó Bellatrix con una voz que denotaba peligro.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes hermana?

Si Bellatrix sabía de su relación con Ted seguramente se lo contaría a sus padres y a ella la matarían, pero por lo menos se daría el gusto de desquiciar a su hermana un poco más, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a la mujer de cabellos negros que le respondieran con una pregunta.

-Andrómeda Black te lo advierto, no me saques de mis casillas! Mi paciencia tiene un límite.

-Vaya! Eso es una novedad, simplemente pensé que no tenías paciencia.

Bellatrix se acercó hasta ella peligrosamente.

-No sé en que te andas, pero lo averiguaré. Creedme.

-Y Andrómeda la creyó, Bellatrix siempre conseguía todo.

Entró a su habitación enfurecida con ella misma por dejarse amargar la tarde, si había sido tan feliz esa mañana junto a Ted¿Por qué darse el gusto de apenarse ahora?.

Miró su habitación y descubrió la caja de bombones que Sirius le había mandado hace unas semanas, suspiró. Su primo con sólo dieciséis años había elegido ser feliz…¿Por qué ella tendría que acatar las órdenes de Bellatrix y sus padres? Podría ser tan peligrosa como ellos si lo quisiese, después de todo como bien claro había dejado su hermana; era una Black.

Alcanzó la caja con la varita y probó uno de los bombones rellenos de menta, sus favoritos.

Estúpida comida que es tan sabrosa. Estúpido Sirius que le había mandado una caja de bombones. Estúpido vestido que le permitía comer a sus anchas sin notar que su estómago ocupaba más lugar que esa misma mañana. Estúpida comida. Estúpida Bellatrix que la había hecho enfurecer. Estúpido Ted que la llevó a comer tanto. Estúpida comida. Estúpida **gula** que hacía que ahora, además de enfadada, preocupada y abatida se encontrase en la cama con un tremendo dolor de estómago.

* * *

Eso es todo. Ahora les toca a ustedes. Hasta que no tenga 20 reviews no actualizo y les aseguro que el que sigue (Ira) debe de gustarle (si les gustó hasta ahora lo que publiqué, lo cual, entre nos...es mucho). Ira me encantó como quedó. Realmente lo disfruté.

No lo olviden. 20 Reviews.

Gracias a: Mello Sumeragi, Kitsune1818, Alee.M, Sorg-esp, kattarina, Caperucita Roja, Weasley Ginny, Neyade y Roshio. Carlis, sabés que siempre cuento con vos.

Adiós. No lo olviden...20 reviews.

_**Lita Black**_,_ es increíble como todas creen que Sirius las ama cuando es lógico que muere por mí. _


	3. Ira

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada de todo esto me pertenece; es única y exclusivamente de la Sra. JK Rowling, para aquellos que la apreciamos: "La rubia asesina"...Seamos sinceros..a nadie se le ocurriría pensar que esto me pertenece a mí, que a duras penas tengo dos neuronas funcionando en mi cabeza..no, esto es obra de una persona mucho má cruel, sádica y maligna...alguien como JK...a quién le gusta desaparecer cachorritos inocentes.

NO QUIERO SPOILERS SOBRE HP7...NO COMENTEN NADA.

* * *

**Ira.**_  
Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo._

_Apetito o deseo de venganza._

_Furia o violencia de los elementos._

Se encontraba sentada sobre la cama mugrienta, con los ojos grises y fríos fijos en la celda de enfrente, con algunos mechones del espeso cabello negro cayéndole sobre su rostro y los gritos histéricos y alarmantes de Fudge calándose por sus oídos.

"_SE HA IDO" "ES IMPOSIBLE" "TIENEN QUE ENCONTRARLO" "PERO SI NADIE ESCAPA DE ÉSTE LUGAR" "ES PELIGROSO"_

Sabía de quien hablaba. Sonrío.

Era imposible y sin embargo él…

Volvía a hacerlo, una vez más. La volvía a dejar sola.

Bellatrix, inmóvil en su celda contemplaba las escasas posibilidades de escapar de Azkaban y ninguna de ellas era viable sin ayuda externa. Pero era imposible que él contara con alguien en el exterior. El licántropo estaría demasiado defraudado y decaído como para intentar averiguar toda la verdad.

Nunca se había considerado una mujer de sentimientos tiernos ni de momentos nostálgicos. Pero había cosas que jamás borraría de su mente.

Eran pequeños, y aún con la corta edad que tenía, Bellatrix observaba a su familia detenidamente. La pequeña Narcissa siempre tan frágil, no apta para duelos; lo de ella era la perfección en sus delicados movimientos. Regulus, el inseguro, el cauteloso, el que pensaba antes de actuar. Andrómeda, la de los ojos soñadores e ideales indignos.

Sirius, era sin embargo el único que se parecía a ella. Intrépido, audaz, completamente independiente. Como ella. Porque Bellatrix no seguía reglas, solo hacía lo que creía.

No jugó con sus hermanas, no acompañaba a su madre con gusto a las fiestas que otorgaban los Sangre Puras, no conversaba con su padre. Vivía con su propia doctrina y estaba bien así, no dependía de nadie y no lo necesitaba, se ahorraba las contradicciones y contratiempos típicos de los humanos, se sentía vulnerable al verse dependiente de algo o alguien.

Pero Sirius, él era otra cosa, era el único en esa familia que la hacía sentirse parte de ella. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Bellatrix sintió algo más que asco y vergüenza cuándo se enteró que Sirius era un Gryffindor; admiró a su primo por la valentía con la cual afrontó la situación. Incluso lo admiró cuando abandonó la casa, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado tan equivocada para pensar en traicionar su sangre.

Le había dolido también el sentirse extraña en su familia, cuando Sirius escapó la dejó sola, sin quien discutir…con lo que a ella le gustaba tentar la paciencia de su primito, sin nadie con quien batirse a duelo cuando estuviera aburrida, sin a quien molestar en las reuniones familiares.

Sola. Completamente sola y aburrida.

Y ahora lo volvía a hacer. Volvía a dejarla sola en Azkaban.

Lo había visto una sola vez desde su llegada a la prisión, el día en el que llegó junto a Rebastan y Rodolphus. Sentado en la celda, al igual que ella ahora.

Le había clavado los ojos grises y la había mirado con desdén, con una mueca irónica en los labios, no necesitaba escucharlo, estaba segura que le estaba diciendo que se alegraba que por fin la capturaran.

Maldito Sirius y malditos ideales erróneos. Hubiese sido el mejor dentro de los suyos, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser un mortífago, hubiese llegado tan alto como ella… pero no, tenía que desterrar a la causa, tenía que aparentar ser un maldito héroe. Malditos muggles, malditos impuros, maldito Sirius.

Uno de los beneficios de estar considerada una de las asesinas más peligrosas del último siglo es que te dan una celda para ti sola en el lugar más inhóspito de la prisión y eso te permite poner tus pensamientos en orden. Y si llevas en ella doce años… tus pensamientos se convierten en lo más preciado que tienes y en mejor entretenimiento.

Pero Bellatrix los aborrecía, porque ahora que lo analizaba con frialdad¡¡Sirius tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba a ella!! Había hecho aburrida su infancia, durante Hogwarts se habían torturado lenta y maliciosamente. Por Merlín! Como le aborrecía! Él había encontrado el huevo de pascua más grande aquella vez que su madre lo había escondido para que todos los primos lo buscaran desesperadamente (para que negarlo, un intento desesperado de los adultos para librarse de ellos), él había logrado amaestrar a ese maldito pajarraco que no paraba de dar vueltas en la cocina, él le había pegado más veces a Kreacher, él…. Si hasta cuando llegaron a Hogwarts tuvo que dar la nota el muy maldito; cuando ella era la _princesa indiscutible_ de Slytherin, la heredera perfecta de los Black; llega él, es seleccionado a Gryffindor y en menos de lo que tarda en aparecer un mortífago leal cuando su Señor lo llama, la fama y el apellido se los quedó su primo menor. ¿Cuándo decían Black acaso pensaban en ella? No. La pregunta era "¿Qué ha hecho con Potter esta vez?". Malditos astros, maldito colegio, maldito muggles, maldito director chiflado, maldita celda en Azkaban donde entra frío, maldito Sirius que le arrebató la fama.

Y cuándo lo tiene todo para que su nombre se recuerde, paf! Llega Sirius y qué hace el muy idiota, se deja traicionar por un amigo y ahora pasa a ser: "El mejor amigo de Potter, el que lo traicionó y lo mandó a la muerte. Es un asesino peligroso". Maldición y mil veces maldición, eso sí que le dolía¿Sirius¿Leal al Señor Oscuro?. Maldito Profeta que confunde los hechos y le otorga fama al descendiente equivocado. Maldito Fudge, malditos muggles, maldito Potter que va y confía en una rata, malditos traidores a la sangre, maldito frío, maldita comida, maldita uña que se le acaba de romper y se le engancha con la túnica. Maldito Sirius.

Bufó exasperada, odiaba no ser la mejor, había matado cruelmente, había torturado, había hecho cosas aberrantes todo por ser la mano derecha de su Señor.

Había desafiado a sus padres en más de una ocasión…a ella nadie absolutamente nadie la superaba. Y mucho menos aquellos que no merecían nada de la vida…como el desterrado de su primo.

Y AHORA SE LE OCURRÍA ESCAPAR DE AHÍ ANTES QUE ELLA.

Y SOLO. Lo que quiere decir que todos lo recordarán a él!! Aún si ella lograra escapar, él seguiría siendo: "El primer hombre que escapó de Azkaban"

Maldito Sirius.

No sólo se había negado a seguirle el juego de la provocación tiempo atrás, no sólo la había rechazado, no sólo había desterrado a los valores que tanto defendía, no sólo…

Ahora, encima escapaba antes que ella. La volvía a superar. Eso era intolerable, incomprensible. Era una Black y el orgullo estaba ante todo.

Estaba indignada¿Quién se creía que era para superarla en tantas cosas?.

Se vengaría de él. Por haberla superado, por haberla abandonado.

Se sentía furiosa, como nunca antes.

El deseo de venganza, de verlo pagar cada una de sus insolencias se apoderó de ella. Ya no era enojo, era **Ira.**

Él le había arrebatado muchas cosas, la última: el prestigio de ser él único en escapar de Azkaban por sus propios medios. Además de abandonada y furiosa, Bellatrix, esa noche tormentosa en alguna isla del Mar del Norte, se sentía superada, una vez más por su primo.

* * *

Bueno, eso es Ira. Personalmente a mi me gustó como me quedó...será porque me gusta Bella, o porque Ira es uno de mis pecados preferidos...espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado... 

Gracias por los Reviews! como verán...sólo actualizé hasta los 20 x) lo prometido es deuda.  
:)  
Gracias a todos ustedes...es lindo recibir aunque sea críticas.

Nos estamos viendo...esperando que la inspiración llegue para los próximos pecados.

_**Lita Black,** _Ohh!! Sirs!! me encantó encontrarme contigo en Bariloche :)

_

* * *

_


End file.
